cathaysfandomcom-20200213-history
1370 DR
* War erupts in southern Amn as Sythillis and his armies ally with the church of Cyric, seeking Maztican gold. * War erupts in the Silver Marches as Obould Many-Arrows and his army of orcs, goblins, and frost giants attack Mithral Hall. * At the same time, Proffit and his army of trolls attack, conquer, and destroy Nesmé. * Mintar and the Church of Bane conquer the Tethyrian town of Kzelter. * Three statues created from living beings transmuted by Vendes Baenre revert to living form, attacking their Gracklstugh owners before dissolving into water. * The navy of Ravens Bluff is destroyed in a surprise pirate attack. That same night, the city is attacked by a monstrous mercenary army led by Myrkyssa Jelan. Traitors in the government and the abduction of the Lord Mayor ensure chaos reigns for six months. If not for the large number of adventurers in the city at the time, Raven’'s Bluff would surely have fallen. * Sea zombies and the ghosts of pirates attack Telflamm but are turned back by the Church of Tempus. * Nightal 24: After more than a decade of isolation from her followers, the goddess Waukeen is freed from her prison by a band of adventurers and resumes her place in the heavens. This date becomes another of the many holy days for the church of Waukeen. There is a discrepancy between For Duty & Deity and Faiths and Pantheons on the year Waukeen's rescue took place. The adventure module says the events take place late in the year 1370 DR and gives 24th Nightal as the official date of her return to godhood. The Faiths and Pantheons sourcebook says she was rescued and regained her divinity in 1371 DR. * Tiamat begins channeling some of her divine power through the sphere of annihilation known as Entropy, already worshiped in Luthcheq. The cultists begin receiving divine spells from her and smaller spheres break off from the larger one, which the cultists can control. Tiamat also grants the cultists the service of some of her abishai. * Duggan McKnuckles, Bokkum, and Stokkum are killed in an attack on their caravan by orcs and frost giants near the Spine of the World, on their way to Shallows. * The Lord of Zhentil Keep, Orgauth, is slain by the fallen paladin Scyllua Darkhope as the final step to her becoming a blackguard mere months after Orgauth himself caused her to fall from grace. * Dagna Waybeard, dwarven general from Mithral Hall, is killed by trolls when he tries to protect refugees from destroyed Nesmé. * Dagnabbit, the son of dwarven general Dagna Waybeard, the lead military commander of Mithral Hall's armed forces, dies during the Battle of Shallows. * The insane priest of Kelemvor, Vraer of Scornubel, dies challenging the White Fate colony of beholders for their territory southeast of Llorkh. * *The Shaking Plague strikes Scardale, destroying much of the Sembian garrison. * The Church of Dugmaren establishes a temple called the Athenaeum of Philosophy in Silverymoon to ensure a dwarven contribution to the collected knowledge of the new nation of Luruar. * The Tower of Swift Death, a temple of Bhaal just outside Tyraturos in Thay, officially switches to the worship of Cyric, twelve years after the death of their god. * The Emerald Enclave seizes control of the Whamite Isles. * Marpenoth 24: Nouméa Drathchuld relinquishes her role as Magister in favor of becoming one of Mystra's Chosen. Azuth offers the position to Talatha Vaerovree. * Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun is put on trial in Berdusk by the High Harpers and found guilty. He retreats to Waterdeep and forms the Moonstars. * Queen Zaranda and King Haedrak III of Tethyr have triplets: Sybille, Coram, and Rhindaun. * Riatavin and Trailstone secede from Amn to Tethyr. * Ninety percent of the population of the Untheric city of Shussel vanish overnight in "the Vanishing". The city is taken by Mulhorandi military forces who use its port as a supply and troop route in their war against Unther. * The Knights of the Crescent Moon, heroes of the Eye Tyrant Wars who voluntarily interred themselves in −75 DR based on a prophecy given by the Oracle of the Deepwash, awaken and begin their new lives in Iltkazar. * Clan Ghalmrin, a group of shield dwarves from the Starspire Mountains with a direct blood link to the royalty of Shanatar reclaim the Wyrmskull Throne. Unfortunately, they lack the numbers to rule effectively and decide to offer the throne to any dwarf who can prove their worthiness to sit on it. * This year is known as the Year of the Deep War in the Black Chronology. ;Accessory *''Calimport'' * Cloak & Dagger ends. *''Empires of the Shining Sea *[[Lands of Intrigue (boxed set)|''Lands of Intrigue (boxed set)]] *''The North: Guide to the Savage Frontier'' (boxed set) *''Skullport'' ;Novels * Beyond the High Road * City of Ravens * Sea of Swords ends. * Temple Hill begins. * The Magehound * The Jewel of Turmish * The Sea Devil's Eye ends. * The Thousand Orcs * The Lone Drow * The Two Swords begins. * The Lost Library of Cormanthyr ends. * The Yellow Silk begins. ;Short Stories * Realms of the Dragons II ** A Tall Tale * The Best of the Realms II ** Living Forever * Realms of War ** Bones and Stones ** Changing Tides ends ** 11 Hammer: Chase the Dark ** Weasel's Run ends. * The Halls of Stormweather ** Night School ** Resurrection ** Skin Deep ** Song of Chaos ** The Price ** Thirty Days Appendix Notes References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} +35000}} +35000}} +35000}}